primaldawnfandomcom-20200215-history
But why is the beer GONE?
But why is the beer GONE? was a side quest undertaken by Avalon and Sterling during a night out in the Gauntlgrym. During this quest, the two made a new friend and ally in the bounty hunter Boomer Fett. Late in the night after the feast at the kings table, Avalon recieves a knock on the door from a Sterling Jarvy wanting to keep the party going. Following a tip off from a group of druids Sterling met at the party they head to a pub called the Gas Bar which was behind a heavy iron door down the Ale Street. With a pull on this door a thick green gas bursts out and two entered. Apon entering both feel light headed and are surrounded by Dwarves with dreadlocks and unkept hair. Deciding this bar wasn't for them, the two leave and go next door to the pub simply called "PUB". Soon after entering a uproar starts with each of the paetrons demanding beer from the bar. The barman tries to calm the rowdy crowd by telling them he'll get more beer soon. Revealing to Avalon and Sterling that he'd run out even though he was sure had just had a delievery a few hours ago. The barman then asked if the two could go the next pub along and steal some of theirs for him. Avalon and Sterling made their way next door to the "Rusty Tap" intent on stealing some beer the two were let down when the barman her reavealed he two was out of beer dispite ordering some recently. He then let Avalon and Sterling go down to his storeroom to investigate. Looking round the two notice the floor is wet as if some beer had been split but not enough to make up the losses. Sterling then noticed that each of the barrels had a tiny hole in them. Releasing that something was stealing the beer the two made their way down Ale Street listening into the pubs to see if their was Dwarves complaining in them. Eventually they got to "Pratchetts Quality Ale" which seems normal and Jolly. Entering the pub, Avalon and Sterling request to check the landlords cellar which was met with a stiff reception as he was worried about them stealing from him and pointed out the only person who steal from him was the ranger in corner Boomer Fett (rubbish at tabs). The two then tried to order a beer which was met with shock and horror as the taps ran dry. Realising the thief must of recently stuck to the two snapped to alert and Sterling noticed a trail of golden duct fly out the door. Grabbing Avalon, Sterling gave chase to the dust trail. Soon joined by Boomber Fett who appeared to be able to jump great distances to catch up, thr three shared some banter as the chased the dust trail to the far end of Ale Street. Coming to what appeared to be a dead end where the dwarves hadn't mined yet the three looked stumped until Avalon noticed crack in the wall. When looking in the crack they saw what appeared to be a tiny dimension door. Realising they couldn't fit in the crack the three decide to block the crack to stop the fey returning to steal more beer. Avalon and Sterling went off to find junk to block the hole while Boomer stood guard ready to splat the fey with his heavy crossbow called Blaster. Deciding to leave a treat for the fey Avalon ran back to the Gas Bar and filled the bag off holding with all the gas in the bar. Returning to the crack, Avalon and Sterling came across Boomer practing one liners for him to say to the fey if it came back. While blocking the hole up with junk Avalon opened the bag of holding and emptied all the gas into the crack as Sterling blocked it in. With a cast of grow vines Avalon blocked the way to portal, stoping the beer thief once and for all. With their mission complete the three realised if they're quick they could make it back to the pubs in time for the next delievery.